The present invention relates to an apparatus for securing a structural member or the like to an offshore platform. More specifically, the present invention relates to a clamping apparatus for securing a structural member to a generally fixed framework beam of an offshore platform.
Offshore platforms used for the exploration (drilling) and production of oil and/or gas are commonly comprised of one or more platforms supported by a suitable framework comprised of generally horizontally-extending beams or structural members vertically-extending beams or structural members and various cross braces and support studs. The uppermost floor or deck of the platform is the point from which the bulk of drilling and/or production activities are normally conducted and on which may be positioned equipment such as cranes, pile driving rigs, drilling rigs, various production equipment, crew housing facilities, etc. It is common practice for such equipment and facilities to be mounted on skid beams which rest on the platform floor. In many cases, such as for example in the case of a crane resting on skid beams, it is necessary to secure the crane to the skid beams and in turn secure the skid beams to the platform. To accomplish the latter operation, the skid beams are normally secured to suitable horizontally extending, fixed framework beams by welding connecting pieces between the skid beams and the framework beams of the offshore platform. This poses several problems.
Welding is time consuming, and in the case of offshore drilling and/or producing, lost time rapidly escalates the cost of operations. Additionally, in the case of producing wells where the presence of natural gas near the offshore platform is quite common, it is necessary to shut in the well and cease production while the welding is taking place to avoid the possibility of explosion and fire. Even in the case of drilling activities, welding may necessitate tripping of the drill string and cessation of the drilling to avoid the possibility of fire and explosion from linkage of natural gas in the event a high pressure gas formation is suddenly encountered. Lastly, unless the welding is carefully conducted, the welds may not be as strong as desired. It will be apparent that in cases where, for example, a crane is mounted on skid beams which are secured by welding to the structural beams of an offshore platform, failure of the welds securing the skid beams to the structural beams could result in toppling of the crane with serious injury to the rig crew and possible severe damage to the platform.